Jelly is a food preparation made by solidifying the juice of fruit or the like with agar, gelatin, carrageenan, etc. and is served cold in order to fully exhibit its smoothness to the tongue and homogeneous consistency. Jelly has therefore been a popular dessert for many people.
However, all of the jellies so far made available have been rather monotonous in taste and are not completely satisfactory for the people of today who have a very wide variety of likes and dislikes in their food preferences. One of the approaches that has been taken to fill this gap is to add fragments of the flesh of various fruits to a jelly so that a more versatile product range can be provided in terms of flavor. Although such jelly products are marketed in large quantities, the jelly itself is in no way different from the traditional type.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a jelly that resembles the flesh of fruit and which is so unique as to drastically change the image of "jelly" in the conventional sense of the term.